Dear Flakey
by lucariluver
Summary: This is sorta a LEMON :  this is a Flippy X Flakey   I hope you like it


Flakey….. I know that this is probably going to be the last time you'll ever hear of me….. Flippy..

I remember the first time we met, it was raining outside and you had no warmth….

You were shivering out in the pouring rain, the cold rain was making you feel like an icecube…

I had plenty of warmth on me, I had two giant coats, I could have shared one with you…

But….

When I saw you, I just casually walked past you, not wanting anything to do with you…

I felt a little bit guilty, so I turned around and looked to see if you were still there….

You weren't there….. I felt a bit saddened and so I just walked back home…..

A few days later, I was walking in just my regular clothing…..

Then it started pouring rain again….. I felt very cold…..

Then I felt warmth… I was surprised when I turned my head to see you hugging me….

I felt something in my heart that I had never felt before…

I didn't know what the feeling was, and it nauseated me a little bit….

I felt dizzy and happy at the same time….

My face started turning red and I started to sweat…

I noticed you were blushing and that you had a unusual look in your eyes….

You also noticed that I was blushing and sweating…

My heart skipped more than a few beats and I felt like it was hard to breath…

Me… Flippy….. in….. love?... how…. Why…. Why me?...

My mind and body started to act on its own, I turned around and leaned my head forward…

You were surprised when I kissed your lips….

I was surprised when you kissed me back….

We both started to kiss each other back and forth…

When I opened my eyes….

You were staring into my eyes passionately…..

I asked you if you wanted to come with me to my home…

You said yes, anywhere as long as you could be with me…

I carefully picked you up, bridal style, being careful not to stab myself with one of your quills..

When we arrived at my home, we were both awfully tired…

I offered you my bed and I would sleep on the floor, you said we could sleep together on the bed….

We both crawled into the bed…

I closed my eyes and reopened them…

I saw that you were staring at me passionately again…

You slowly blinked in an odd way, and then I realized what you wanted to do…

I blushed a bit and then nodded, answering your question…

We sat up and you wrapped your arms around my neck….

I blushed and started to sweat again…

You moved your arms and started to unzip my army jacket….

When it was fully unzipped you took my jacket off…

I started to take off your scarf, then your jacket…

I couldn't believe what was going on…

My body was acting on its own…

It was only a couple of seconds until we were both almost all the way undressed…

Then we were bare all the way undressed by the next second..

I asked you if you really wanted to do this..

You nodded and said softly "yes"….

I blinked twice and then picked you up..

You leaned your head on my shoulder and wrapped your arms and legs around me…

We started to… well… you know… make love…..

We spent the whole night making love and sighing and sweating…

After that night we started to hang out with each other a lot more…

After a few months of dating you…

I thought it was time for me to propose to you….

I proposed to you on a Saturday evening and you said yes..

The next month we got married and on our honeymoon we both found out you were pregnant..

Of course it was my child you were pregnant with..

The next month, since we had made love months before, you gave birth…

You gave birth to a beautiful little girl…

she was a cub, and she had your reddish color, but she was cursed with my anger issues…

you and our little girl had many arguments…

one night she held a knife in her hand…

I went crazy and grabbed the knife from her…

You ran and hid in the secret room only you and I knew about..

Thankfully I had forgotten all about it so I couldn't kill you…

When my rage passed, and when I was crying in a corner of a room…

I felt another warm hug, the same one I had felt the second time we met…

I turned and looked up to you, with tears in my eyes..

You kissed me and I kissed you back..

Almost every time I flipped out, you calmed me down….

I wish I could have stayed with our deain our cub and you my dear…

But I got called again into the army….

I must go now… I have to be out in the battlefield….

I will come back home… I promise…

But for now…. Just remember I will always love you…. Even If I die…

If I die…. We will be lover in the afterlife….

For eternity and for however long life lasts…

Goodbye my love,

Now I must part,

I miss you dearly…

With all my heart,

When we see each other once again…

We will greet each other, and we will be lovers..

Love

Flippy

PS I miss you so very dearly…


End file.
